


The Meet and Greet

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: Cybersex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel wins a personal Meet and Greet with the guys and she ends getting more than she hoped for</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet and Greet

She finally made it! She was here after all these years of listening to their music, watching their YouTube videos, following them on Twitter.

  
Mel had waited a long time for this and now she was finally getting to meet the 5 men she adored so much. She could hardly believe it herself, when she got the pass for this meet and greet for Christmas from her mother, she squealed and cried and all but tackled her mom after opening up the package seeing this pass. Now she was here in Tampa in the hotel getting ready to meet them. She took her time getting ready, because it wasn’t for a few hours and yet she was really nervous. She knew what she wanted and what she had to do to make it happen.

  
The next few hours seemed to drag on as she sat there flipping through channels on the TV. She tried to take a nap but that didn’t work, she was way too excited. She had come by herself and didn’t have anyone to talk to so she couldn’t pass the time that way. So she went on Facebook to let everyone know that she made it there alright and to see if her friend Helen was online. She was happy to see that she was and she sent her a message saying she was there and wasn’t sure if she would be able to go through with what her and Helen planned for her to do. Helen was able to calm her down and told her that she could and she would have fun doing it. Mel took several deep breaths and calmed down and they talked about what she was going to do.

 

About an hour later Helen had to go, and she finished getting ready to go to the M&G. She gets downstairs, goes to her car and takes off to the hotel. She gets there and notices that there are only a handful of girls there, maybe about 10 or 15. She thinks to herself why so few? A few minutes go by and the amount of girls seems to trickle down. Was she imagining this? No one seems to be going inside; they seem to be leaving she notices. One by one the girls that were there just walk away leaving Mel confused. Soon there are only two girls in front of her and a few minutes later they leave. Mel is left standing there thinking what the hell is going on here. Not even five minutes later she sees Earl come out smiling at her.

  
“Melissa, if you would follow me.” He says.

  
Mel is now even more confused and also wonders how he knows her name. So she follows him inside and into this room off to the left of the lobby. Earl opens the door and gestures Mel to walk inside. She walks in and there they are, Donnie, Danny, Jordan, Jon, and Joe all standing there smiling at her. Her mouth pops open when she sees them.  
She can’t believe she is actually in the same room with them, breathing the same air as they are but she is still confused on why it is only her that is in here with them. They seem to notice her look of confusion and walk toward her still smiling and ask her to have a seat at the nearby table.

  
She sits down at the table with her five idols and they begin to explain to her what is going on. They tell her that her mom entered her into a contest to spend the weekend with them and get to watch them in the studio making an album. She is so thrilled when she hears this; she has never won anything before and is such an awesome experience. They begin to ask her questions about herself.

  
“How long have you been a fan?” Jordan asks.

  
“Since 88 and I saw ya’ll during the Magic Summer tour.” Mel replies.

  
“Who is your favorite?” Joe asks.

  
“I have been a Jon girl since 88 but lately I have become a Donathan girl with Jordanny tendencies...sorry Joe.” She replies.

  
“It’s ok, everyone has their own favorites.” Joe says.

  
She smiles as they continue asking her questions.

  
“So which hotel are you staying at?” Donnie asks.

  
She giggles thinking leave it to Donnie to ask that question.

  
She tells them which hotel and which floor she is on.

  
“Wow we are in the same hotel, not on the same floor, which room are you in.” Danny says.

  
“Room 533 and it has a lovely view of the water as well.” Mel replies.

  
She thinks back to the plan that her and Helen cooked up shortly after she knew she was going.  
“Do you think they will go for it?” Mel asks.

  
“Of course they will all you have to do is when you meet them give them the spare room key and they will be so curious they will have to come to your room and play.” Helen says.

  
“And Donnie, Jon, and Jordan will use it, are you sure?” Mel asks.

  
“Mel, you have seen the videos and heard the stories, they will show up if you leave it.” Helen reassures her.

  
“Ok, I will do it then, damn this is going to be so much fun.” Mel says.

  
She snaps out of her thoughts as Donnie is touching her shoulder.

  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He asks.

  
Blushing, she shakes her head and says “Oh I was just thinking about what a friend and I were talking about before I came down here.”

  
“Oh?” Donnie is intrigued.

  
“It’s nothing, just usually what is on every fan girl’s mind pretty much.” She says.

  
“Really, and what would that be?” Donnie keeps egging her on.

  
“Well, we had this crazy idea that when I thought it was going to be a bunch of other ladies here, that I was going to leave the spare key to my room for you, Jon, and Jordan to use and come by and play.” Mel confesses.

  
“All at one time?” Donnie asks.

  
“No, it would be you and Jon, and then another night Jordan.” Mel says blushing.

  
She can’t believe she is telling them this, just about every fantasy of every BH sister for some Donathan action, and she is telling them. All while she is engrossed in conversation with Donnie she realizes that Joe, Danny, and Jordan are not in the room. She is alone with Jon and Donnie and she wonders when that happened.

  
“So, me and Jon together huh?” Donnie says smiling.

  
She nods her head and blushes.

  
“Well, Jon I guess the Blocknation have figured us out.” Donnie says.

“Yeah Donnie, the Block Nation figured it out years and years ago! We're not blind, you know!” Mel says sarcastically.

  
Donnie looks over at Jon and smiles and Jon smiles back at him with a little playfulness look in his eyes.

  
“So Jon what do you say should we give Melissa here a little taste?” Donnie says grinning.

  
She shakes her head, did she just hear that or was she dreaming.

  
Jon nods his head and stands as Donnie walks over to him. They look over at Mel smiling as Donnie leans into Jon for a kiss. As their lips lock Mel can feel a tingling between her legs and it got about 15 degrees hotter in the room. Donnie and Jon are kissing each other with such passion that Mel isn’t sure if they know she is still in the room or not, not that she really cares at this moment, she is getting really hot and watching these two men together she is in awe. As she is watching she sees their hands are all over each other as they continue to kiss each other, on the lips on the neck and back up again. Jon lets out a small moan and there is now a throbbing in her pussy as Donnie and Jon break the kiss and sit down next to each other as the other guys walk back into the room.

  
She shakes her head to clear it as the guys sit down with a somewhat puzzled look on their faces. They brush it off as her being nervous and continue to talk to her.  
“So, what is your favorite NK song?” Jordan asks.

  
“Well, I have two...Tonight, and Happy Birthday.” Mel replies.

  
“Anything off of 10 or The Block?” Jordan asks.

  
“Yes, off of The Block there are two, One song and Looking like Danger, and off of 10, there are a few from there...do you want me to name them all?” She asks.

  
“Yes.” Danny and Joe answer in unison.

  
“Remix, We own tonight, Crash, and The Whisper.” She answers smiling.

  
“Those are all fast songs, any of the slow songs that we do you like?” Donnie asks.

  
She is now wondering where they are going with this but to humor them she thinks about it for a minute.

  
“Well, there are a few, Stare at You, Since you walked into my life, I need you, I’ll be loving you forever, Summertime, Wasted on you and With me.” She replies.

  
They continue to talk some more and she excuses herself to use the rest room. When she comes back they are all standing and there is a single chair in front of them. Donnie walks over to her and whispers in her ear in that sexy Ddub whisper.

“We have something’s for you.” Donnie whispers.

  
She follows him to this chair, sits down and Donnie proceeds to do a backrub.

  
She can’t believe this is happening to her after what happened earlier with him and Jon, she is going to bust. He’s gotta know how horny she is right now from what they did earlier and this is only going to magnify that 10x’s worse.

  
Donnie starts off by telling her to close her eyes as he is rubbing her shoulders and nibbling on her earlobe. He then proceeds to move his hands down her arms, across her neck and over her breasts. She lets out a little moan as a second pair of hands is on her feet. She wants to open her eyes but Donnie is whispering in her ear to keep them closed so she obeys. The second pair of hands make their way up to her calves, as she can feel a third pair of hands on her arms and then on her thighs as a fourth pair of hands make their way up and down her thighs and her stomach. She wants to open her eyes so badly that a small whimper escapes her lips. Finally she can feel a fifth pair of hands on her body rubbing all over. She can feel someone start sucking on her toes and she knows that is Donnie, he has the foot fetish. She opens her legs just a tad as one pair of hands seizes the opportunity and rubs closer to her pussy. The closer the hands get the wetter she becomes and she isn’t sure how much more she can take. All at once the hands stop rubbing her body and she wants to open her eyes but she was told not to.

  
“You can open your eyes now Melissa.” Donnie whispers in her ear.

  
She opens them to find all 5 guys standing in front of her and the music starts.

 

_I still get lost, caught in a daze,_   
_Tongue tied, just like the very first day..._   
_I saw you and I'm so amazed_   
_Cause the look that got me twisted still hasn't changed_   
_Your sexy eyes never lie,_   
_Baby, I lose myself (when they open)_   
_Girl, forget about goin' out_   
_Baby, I'd rather not (so, I'm hoping)_

_I can just stare at you forever (oh, baby)_   
_I can be here with you doing whatever (my lady)_   
_It's not the way you look that brings me to my knees,_   
_It's the way you look at me_   
_I could just stare at you forever_   
_If forever you were staring at me_   
_What do you see? I can't figure it out_   
_You're talking to my heart withought making a sound_   
_I can't lose when I'm caught in your eyes_   
_(I feel like superman) Got me up in the sky_   
_Your sexy eyes never lie_   
_Baby, I lose my ground... (You’re so gorgeous, oh...)_   
_Girl, forget about goin' out_   
_Baby, I want you now..._

_Baby, keep the lights on_   
_I'm gonna stare at you all night long_   
_and we'll keep rocking 'til the sun shines_   
_Waiting 'till the moonlight to do it again_

 

Wow, she can’t believe after that amazing rub down that she was able to ignore the throbbing between her legs and be able to listen to them sing to her. It was amazing and after all that it was time for her to get going back to her hotel. Jared, came in and told them that it was time for dinner, and then they had some press to do. So she said goodbye (for now) to each of them but not before slipping her extra room key into Donnie’s pants pocket, she smiled at him and winked and they told her that they would see her tomorrow for a day out of on the town. As she was walking out she turned to see Donnie reach in his pockets and pull out the key and he showed Jon and Jordan and they all smiled, and she walked out the door.

Later that night in her room she was on her laptop skypeing with Helen and she told her about what all that had happened and that she did give Donnie the key which she hoped would share it with Jordan.

  
“Yeah, and they sang Stare at you to me as well, OMG! I am so fangirling right now Helen.” Mel says.

  
“I bet you are, your mom is awesome for pulling this off for you.” Helen says.

  
“I know right!” Mel replies.

  
They continue talking for a little while longer and then all of a sudden there is a knock on her door. She looks at the door and looks at the clock and then looks at Helen.

  
“I wonder who that could be this late.” Mel says as she gets up to answer the door.

  
She opens the door to find Donnie and Jon standing there.

  
She has to lean against the frame of the door to keep from fainting.

  
Shaking her head she realizes that they are really there and invites them in.

  
They see her laptop open and Helen sitting there shocked and wide eyed.

  
“Why did ya’ll knock, I gave you the key?” She asks.

  
“I know, we gave the key to Jordan.” Donnie says as he sits down in the chair and looks back at Helen.

  
“That is my friend and fellow Blockhead Helen.” Mel says.

  
Donnie smiles and starts talking to Helen as Jon sits on the bed. Mel goes to stand behind Donnie and puts her hands on his shoulders and starts massaging them. Jon comes over and stands next to Donnie and joins in on the conversation. Donnie then gets up and he and Jon walk over to the bed as Melissa sits back down in the chair to say goodbye to Helen so she can spend some time with them.

  
“No, leave it open, she can watch if she wants to.” Donnie says.

  
Helen and Mel are stunned and look at each other. Mel looks over at Donnie and Jon who are smiling and looks back at the screen.

  
“Do you want to?” Mel asks.

  
“You don’t have to ask me twice...hell yes I want to.” Helen replies.

  
Mel winks and leaves the laptop open and makes sure Helen as a great view of things.

  
Mel goes to stand up and Donnie is already right there behind her massaging her shoulders and nibbling on her ear. His hands are lifting up her shirt and throwing it to the side. He then turns her around and starts kissing her lips and then down her neck. Jon comes up behind her and cups both of her breasts in his hands while he is sucking on the other side of her neck. Helen watches as Donnie and Jon are ravaging Mel with hands going all over her body. Mel then lowers herself in front of Donnie and undoes his pants to release his long thick hard cock. She puts it in her mouth and starts sucking while her hands are playing with his balls. Donnie and Jon lock their lips together in a passionate kiss as Mel continues to suck on Donnie’s cock. Helen is getting wet just watching this and runs quickly to grab one of her toys.

  
With her other hand Mel finds Jon’s cock quickly and wraps her hand around it stroking it. Jon lets out a soft moan as Donnie starts kissing his neck and back up to his soft lips. Mel takes Donnie’s cock out of her mouth and replaces it with her hand and goes to suck on Jon’s cock for a minute or two. After a few minutes Donnie lifts Mel up to her feet and all three move over to the bed. Donnie lays Mel on her back on the bed and pulls down her shorts. Donnie inserts two fingers into Mel’s wet pussy and starts working them in and out finding her G-spot. Mel lets out a moan as Donnie’s tongue finds her clit and starts licking and swirling it around and around her now swollen clit making her squirm and writhe. She looks up to see that Jon has stepped behind Donnie and has lubed his cock and eases his way into Donnie’s ass. She looks over at her laptop to see Helen still watching with awe and amazement at the site she is witnessing. Donnie starts nibbling her clit and moves his fingers faster and faster inside her soaking pussy keeping up with the rhythm that Jon has going with his ass. All of a sudden they all stop and all three of them look over at the laptop because they all hear a buzzing sound coming from it. They find that Helen has started playing with herself and getting herself off enjoying this scene that she has witnessed. As Helen’s moans get louder and louder Donnie dives back into Mel’s clit and continues the sweet torture and Jon has started pounding Donnie’s ass harder and harder.

Donnie moans into Mel’s clit sending her over the edge as she cries out. Jon continues to pound away on Donnie’s ass and can tell he is close.

“DONNIEEEE!” Jon and Mel cry out together as they both come again and again. Donnie licks up every drop of Mel’s sweet juices as she comes again and again. They can hear Helen coming as well from the laptop as she screams out her orgasm.

  
Donnie then flips Melissa over and Jon leans over her and eases his cock into her ass. “FUCK!” Mel cries out as Jon eases out and then slams inside her. Donnie has taken the lube and smeared it on himself as he goes back over to Jon and Mel and eases his way into Jon’s sweet ass. “FUCK ME HARDER!!” Mel screams to Jon. Jon starts pounding harder and harder into Mel’s ass as Donnie picks up his pace in Jon’s ass. Mel lowers her ass just a little and Jon smacks it making her moan louder. Jon then takes some of Mel’s hair and pulls it back making her scream out in pleasure.

  
“You like that don’t you?” Jon growls.

  
“FUCK YES!” Mel screams out as Jon smacks her ass again. Donnie pounds harder and faster into Jon making him scream out. They can all hear the vibrating noise coming from the laptop again as Helen has also gone for round two. That makes Jon fuck Mel even faster and harder, smacking her ass harder leaving a handprint. Mel screams out again as Jon grabs her hair and pulls back once more.

“FUCK ME!” Mel screams out as she comes over and over again, her body shaking from aftershock after aftershock.

Donnie pounds harder and harder once more as Jon cries out Donnie’s name as he comes and Mel rushes over to Jon’s cock to suck down every last drop. They can hear Helen coming again as well from the laptop and smiling Donnie walks over to the laptop blows a kiss to Helen and Helen smiles as they say good night and Donnie closes it. He goes back to join Jon and Mel on the bed and all three of them fall asleep.

The next morning Mel wakes up with a jolt but winces a little reminding her of who took her ass the night before. She is alone in the bed but she hears the shower running from the bathroom and moans coming out from there as well.

  
She hops out of bed carefully and opens the door just a little to find Jon fucking Donnie in the shower. She stands in the door way and watches in awe and amazement as Jon takes his hand and reaches around and starts jerking Donnie off as he is claiming his ass. Donnie lets out a loud moan as Jon starts pounding away all while his hand keeps the rhythm on Donnie’s cock. Mel stands there and watches the whole thing take place in the shower, she doesn’t want to interrupt this beautiful moment between them.

“Come for me baby.” Jon says to Donnie as he trusts hard and fast again and again.

Donnie cries out as his orgasm takes over and he comes over and over again. Mel can feel throbbing between her legs and she knows that it has to be taken care of and soon.

The shower curtain opens and they see Mel standing in the doorway smiling.

  
“Enjoying the show?” Jon asks.

  
“Oh yes, and a lovely show it was too.” Mel replies.

  
“I bet it got you all hot and bothered too.” Jon says.

  
“Actually it did and I am so horny now it isn’t even funny.” Mel replies.

  
The guys look at each other and smile standing there gloriously naked and dripping wet rush over to Mel and grab her and toss her onto the bed. Donnie takes his cock and sticks it in Mel’s mouth as she takes all of him in Jon has slammed his cock into her throbbing pussy and starts pounding away. She keeps up the rhythm on Donnie’s cock with the pounding that Jon is doing. She can feel herself building and she can tell Donnie is close too. She inserts two fingers into Donnie’s ass and he comes hard into her mouth and she sucks all of it down not leaving one single drop. Jon pulls out and slams into her hard again and she comes over and over again screaming out Jon’s name. All three then clean themselves off, get dressed and head out to meet the rest of the guys for a fun filled day.

 

They get downstairs and the rest of the guys are waiting for them. They all smile at her when they see that Jon and Donnie are with her. They all hug her and walk outside and she is surprised to see a hummer limo waiting there. They all get in and she asks them what they are going to be doing today. They all smile and laugh but don’t tell her they only tell her that it is a surprise. A few minutes later she sees that they have made it to a small air port and that there is a small jet sitting there.

  
“Are we going on that?” She asks while pointing to the jet.

  
“Yes, we are taking that to L.A. for the day to go work in the studio for the new album that is coming out.” Donnie replies.

  
She bounces up and down as she continues to stare out the window at the jet. They help her out of the limo and up the stairs onto the jet. Donnie and Jon have taken their seats close to the back, Joe sits up close to the front, and Danny and Jordan are sitting with her in the middle seats. She looks around at her surroundings and notices it looks a little familiar.

  
“Is this your jet Donnie?” She asks.

  
Peeling his eyes away from Jon he looks at her and nods then goes back to talking to Jon. She is so excited at this moment she can hardly stand it, she can’t believe she is on Donnie’s private jet and they are going to Cali. She sits back and thinks how awesome this is. She closes her eyes and grabs tightly to the arms of her chair as the plane takes off. She can feel a hand on hers and opens them to see Danny holding her hand. She smiles at him warmly and blushes because Danny is holding her hand. He doesn’t let go of it and she wonders how long he will continue to hold it.

  
A few minutes later she has to use the restroom and frowns because she has to let go of Danny’s hand. She makes her way to the rest room and shuts the door. A few minutes later she opens it to find Danny standing there with this look in his eye. She tries to pass him but he grabs her hand and pulls her back in there, shuts the door and pins her up against it kissing her with forceful passion. She returns the kiss and there is a mingling of tongues. His hands are all over her body, up her thighs, on her breasts and back into her hair. He pulls down her shorts and rips off her panties as he turns her around and over the sink. He slams into her hot wet pussy and she lets out a scream. “OH FUCK!” she cries as he pounds away inside her. He smacks her ass hard and she yelps but screams out for him to do it again. He pounds her pussy harder and harder, “Come for me!” Danny growls, and that is her undoing, she comes again and again crying out his name and she doesn’t care who hears her. Danny cleans himself off pulls up his pants kisses her cheek and gives her ass one more smack before he walks out the door leaving her breathless.

  
She pulls her shorts back up checks herself in the mirror and walks out the door. As she walks by Donnie and Jon they are smiling at her.

  
“Have fun in there?” Donnie asks.

  
“Oh hell yes I did.” Mel replies.

  
“I hope you guys didn’t leave a mess in there!” Donnie yells loud enough so Danny can hear.

  
Danny flips him off and shakes his head as Mel turns to Donnie and Jon and bends down to give them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
They finally make it to Cali and a limo picks them up to take them to the studio. They get to the studio and there are a few fans that have made their way there. Danny grabs her hand again pulls her in close.

  
“Just follow my lead.” Danny whispers in her ear.

  
She nods and Danny takes her in his arms and kisses her again in front of the girls. After the kiss she hits his arm playfully as they walk into the studio. While they are there they goof around a little joking with each other but they knocked out at least 4 songs. They tell her that she can’t let anyone know what the songs are and she nods in agreement. They give her a copy of the songs that they just recorded and she thanks them all by hugging each one of them and as she hugs Donnie she squeezes the Mallow. He smiles at her and returns the favor by squeezing her ass. They all laugh and realize it is getting pretty late so they pile back into the limo and get back on the plane to head back to Florida.

  
The flight back was a little uneventful mainly because the guys were sleeping and she had fallen asleep with her head on Jordan’s shoulder. He did have his arm wrapped around her as they cuddled there sleeping. When she woke up she noticed this and smiled not wanting him to remove it. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and snuggled back into his side. As the plane landed back in Florida everyone piled into the limo and headed back to the hotel.

When she got back into her room she headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The water felt good after a long day of traveling and the heat of Cali in her skin. She gets out of the shower and puts a towel around her and heads out the bathroom and freezes. She is shocked to find Jordan sitting on her bed waiting for her.

  
He walks over to her and unwraps the towel from around her body and it drops to the floor. He takes her head in his hands and kisses her softly and she melts. Her arms drop to her sides as she melts into Jordan’s kiss. He stops the kiss and leans down and picks her up and carries her over to the bed. He lays her down and starts kissing her lips again. He kisses his way down to her neck, then to her breasts. He takes her nipple in his mouth sucking and nibbling it while his other hand cups her other breast and tweaks her other nipple. She lets out a soft moan and she can feel him smiling as his other hand makes its way down to her wet pussy and inserts two fingers inside. Jordan then kisses his way down past her belly button and stops at the opening of her pussy lips and gently places a kiss on her clit. He takes his tongue and flicks it against her clit making her squirm and writhe underneath him.

“Oh god that feels good.” She cries as his fingers and tongue move faster.

She can feel that she is about to come and she moans louder as he continues his sweet assault on her clit. “OH FUCK JORDAN!” She screams as she comes again and again as Jordan licks all of her sweet juices not leaving a single drop. He climbs back up her body and starts kissing her lips again but this time with more hunger and passion like he want to devour her. Her hands are in his hair wanting him to stay there. All of a sudden Jordan flips her over and sweet loving Jordan has gone he grabs her ass and lifts it up and slams into her wet pussy making her cry out. He is pounding away and she can hear him grunting and growling as he slaps her ass so hard making her cry out again that it leaves it handprint. She loves every minute of this, she loves it rough and hard and Jordan is making her scream with every thrust he delivers. He grabs her hair and pulls and she screams out again.

“OH FUCK!” She cries out as he continues to pound away.

“COME FOR ME!” Jordan growls.

She lets out one last scream of pleasure as she comes over and over again. Jordan pulls his cock out of her pussy and sticks it into Mel’s mouth as she can taste a mixture of her and him as he comes in her mouth and she sucks him dry. The both collapse on the bed breathing heavily trying to come down from their intense orgasms. Jordan wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead and they lay like this as they drift off to sleep.

  
The next morning Mel wakes up to find that Jordan is still there and still wrapped around her. She tries to unwrap herself from him and does with great ease. She makes her way down to his cock and starts sucking on it. She takes all of him in her mouth and she can feel hands in her hair as she continues to suck him off.

  
“What a nice way to wake up.” Jordan says.

  
Mel doesn’t say a word but continues to suck him hard and fast. He moans loudly as she also sucks on his balls.

“Oh god Mel, that feels so good, don’t stop.” Jordan cries. She sucks harder and faster also moving her hand up and down his shaft.

“MELISSA!” He cries as he comes inside her mouth and she sucks him dry once more.

  
He gets up taking her by the hand and leading her into the shower. Letting the water warm up he grabs her and pins up against the shower wall. She wraps her legs around him as slams into her making her cry out. He fucks her up against the wall as she scratches his back making him moan and pound into her harder and harder.

“OH FUCK JORDANNNN!” She screams as she comes again and again. He releases her and she kneels down before him to take his load into her mouth once more not letting one drop spill.

  
They take their shower and Jordan washes her body and her hair. She goes to return the favor and he shakes his head to tell her no. He tells her that it isn’t her job to wash a man and that she needs to be spoiled like a queen. Her heart melts at his words and she lunges forward and kisses him passionately as they make love in the shower once more.

After the shower they get dressed and head down to the lobby where the rest of the guys are waiting to say goodbye to her. Her fun filled weekend is over and she wishes it would go on forever. They notice the disappointment in her face and smile at her. She notices something is up due to the way they were smiling at her. Danny walks over to her and puts his arm around her and whispers in her ear.

  
“Come with us.” He whispers to her.

  
She can’t believe what she just heard. She looks at him puzzled and the rest of the guys come over to her and tell her that they want her to tour with them, and work for them. She asks what she will do. Donnie walks over to her and tells her they need someone to help them on tours with wardrobe and that they want her to do it. She can’t believe it, she tries to come out with the words to say how she feels and that she would love to do it but no words form and all she can do is nod frantically.

They surround her in a hug and welcome her with open arms. Mel then calls her mom and tells her the good news. She is happy for Mel, and tells her to be safe. She cries as she gets off the phone and the guys surround her in a hug once more.


End file.
